Puffle Party 2011
The Puffle Party 2011 is a party on Club Penguin. It is the third annual Puffle Party since 2009. It was confirmed on a blog post. It was supposed to start on February 18, but started on the 17th. It ended on February 28th. Domains Much like the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010, each color puffle has its own room dedicated to them, or in other words, their domain. As you can see by the logo, an upcoming puffle will likely be a hot pink, and if so, will be most likely to come next year, at the Puffle Party 2012. Their domains use music from past parties such as the Pink puffle iceberg uses the penguin games music. Their domains are: Trivia * Players can serve others ice cream, coffee, popcorn, pizza or cake. *The Lounge menu changed every 5 minutes. *Cadence will appear as a meetable character with her Purple Puffle, Lolz * This is the only party that doesn't feature a puffle. Ex. The White Puffle was discovered in 2009 and the Orange Puffle in 2010. But this year no puffle was discovered in the party because the Brown Puffle was discovered in the Wilderness Expedition. *If you walked your puffle to their domain, you would earn the Puffle Party stamp *Cadence was spotted at this. She would usually be at the Rooftop or the Dance Lounge. *Club Penguin didn't change it that much from 2010, other than the Puffle Show and the Rooftop. *The Hot pink Puffle could be the new release of a puffle since in the Puffle party logo the Y in Party is Hot Pink. *At the Box Dimension, you will throw cookies instead of snowballs. *If you attended the cave then you could realize that the same music for team blue vs team red is playing * After the Brown Puflle was been discovered Wilderness Expedition on January 18 2011, they decide to join the fun. Gallery Sneak Peeks PuffleParty2011-SneakPeek.PNG|Puffle Party Sneak Peek Log in File:PuffleParty2010LogonScreen.jpg|The log in screen for the Puffle Party. Construction The only room that had a puffle in it that didn't have their colored decoration box is the Cove. Construction1.1.PNG|Night Club Construction1.2.PNG|The Mine Construction1.3.PNG|Lighthouse Construction1.4.PNG|Ice Berg Construction1.5.PNG|The Forest Construction1.6.PNG|The Dance Lounge Construction1.7.PNG|Cave Construction1.8.PNG|Box Dimension Construction1.9.PNG|The Beacon Rooms page16 (2).png|The Town page12345tgbc.png|Night Club page13.png|Dance Lounge page14.png|Night Club Rooftop Snow Fort puffle (1).PNG|Snow Fort Puffle Feeding area12345678.PNG|Puffle Feeding Area Plaza puffle (1).PNG|The Plaza Pet Shop puffle (1).PNG|Pet Shop page5576544665.png|The Forest page4.png|The Cove page6.png|The Mine page7.png|The Cave Dock Puffle (1).PNG|The Dock page15.png|The Beach page10.png|Lighthouse page11ddddddddd.png|The Beacon Ski Village puffle (1).PNG|Ski Village Puffle Show1234565789.PNG|Puffle Show page3.png|Ice Berg SWFs Rooms *Town *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Snow Forts *Plaza *Pet Shop *Forest *Cove *Dock *Beach *Lighthouse *Beacon *Ski Village *Cave *Mine *Iceberg *Box Dimension *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Show *Night Club Rooftop Music *Town,Plaza,Beach,Dock,and Forest *Cove *Lighthouse *Iceberg *Pet Shop *Mine *Cave Posters *Puffle Show Poster See also *Puffle *Puffle Party 2009 *Puffle Party 2010 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:2011